A certain army's gratitude
by Krakenknight
Summary: The sisters decide to give Touma a lot of reward. Lemon as heck and a full Misaka army on Touma. (One of the winners of my short story poll)


"We would advise you stay still, says Misaka, barely able to hide her excitement"

Those were the first words Touma Kamijou heard upon regaining consciousness. He flexed his arms slightly, feeling a slight pressure as the familiar sheets caressed his back.

He was in the hospital again. What had he done this time? He seemed to recall a large amount of electricity delivered to the back of his neck and wondered if Zapper had managed to short herself out or something? His path had crossed hers a few times since they had freed the sisters from their never-ending battle with Accelerator and Touma, despite his best efforts, could not for the life of him remember why he was here.

He flexed his hands slightly, feeling slowly returning to them as he swam into consciousness more thoroughly. It was late evening by the feel of the air, the slight chill making him suspect the predawn morning and his left hand was wrapped firmly around soft supple flesh…

His eyes slowly opened, growing wide at the view before him. He recognized the familiar face of Makoto Misaka, or at least one of the many sisters that shared her face and a fraction of her power. This was not the only thing he noticed. Standing around his bed in visions of perfect loveliness were nine of the hive minded clones, perfectly naked. Touma felt his heart leap into his mouth, wondering whether this was a dream, no the tingling in his back was way too real to be a dream.

His heart started to race as he looked to his side, his left hand gladly grasping at the supple flesh. Touma felt his clumsy fingers reach out to tweak the nipple subconsciously before he pulled backwards reluctantly. He could see that whatever the reason for his hospitalization it had not been as serious as usual. He could move all his muscles. He stared at the nine flawless bodies with currently not a stitch of clothing between them. Each one was smooth from the neck down, not a hair out of place between them. Pert pink nipples standing erect atop perky little breasts. The scent of female arousal was strong here and Touma felt himself harden despite his confusion.

"What's going on here?" He asked nervously, getting an obvious vibe from the blank emotionless stares of the multiple Misakas.

"Misaka thought it was obvious, Misaka says with a combination of arousal and annoyance similar to her sister." commented the sister who had taken his left hand, grasping it by the wrist and placing it atop her mound to let him feel the surprising heat coming off it. A crackle of electricity jolted into his hand when he slipped his finger inside her.

Another Misaka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Misaka realized that she had not properly thanked you for all your help since we met you, comments Misaka letting the thought hang" she remarked kneeling in and blowing against his ear.

"But you did thank me, you don't have to do this," remarked the righteous right-hander, feeling said hand being drawn by another Misaka. There was a slight silence in the air as he felt imagine breaker nullify the sisters unique electrical effects. He had to admit he was enjoying getting to feel his hand was drawn up to her bust this time.

"Misaka knows this, Misaka is aware that she is not obligated to do this, but she also wishes to please you. Please feel free to use Misaka any way you desire, gasps Misaka feeling your talented hand massage her breast and awaken her to new desires." commented the girl flatly.

Touma was not one to complain as he felt the delicate sisters skin against both his hands now, his right hand focused on teasing and pleasing a nipple while his left happily embraced its role slipping inside.

All of the sisters quivered in pleasure, their psychic link likely magnified at such close quarters along with the intimacy of the act was obvious. Toma was so lost in what was happening when he almost didn't notice when the bedcovers were torn off revealing his bulge to 18 hungry yet static eyes.

In unblinking uniform consistency, Toma's bed was invaded by two of the identical sisters one on either side of his member as they quickly pulled down his boxers.

He laid there, head propped against the pillow, his substantial erection standing between the two lovely ladies like a pillar. He groaned, feeling two electrically charged tongues run up either side of his shaft connecting in a bizarrely delicate and complicated kiss around the head of his hardness.

He had little time to think of it though. Two of the sisters continued to pleasure him down and he longed to take in the view. The hive didn't agree, and Touma's sight now quickly obscured by a beautiful bald treasure. He lapped hungrily, the scent of her arousal almost suffocating the strong boy as he began to lap juices from the sister who sat on his face.

"Misaka wants you to keep licking her, grunts Misaka, ..." grunted the sister, grinding her sex against his face. He could taste her nectar dripping into his mouth,both his hands now being used to pleasure his group minded lover. He groaned and bucked upwards as he felt himself come close to orgasm. His cock began twitching before the electric shock stopped him in his tracks. His body heaved as orgasm overtook him without the familiar spray of seed.

Misaka atop him also quivered, making his tongue slightly numb as she dumped fresh juices all over him before rolling away.

He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. Squatting above the bed, her open flower just outside of range, another sister was beginning to lower herself onto his erection.

He grit his teeth, wondering if he was losing his virginity or not as this cute clone began to slip him inside herself.

"Misaka is being stretched wide, groans Misaka, glad to be the first in line," groaned the girls in one united voice, a strange collection of monotone groaning as he filled the first with his long log.

Touma couldn't even speak, his eyes were already drinking in the site of this gorgeous girl eagerly riding him like some kind of freak. He felt nothing but pleasure as he began to buck upwards again and again, feeling himself build towards the inevitable explosion. The two Misakas that had been licking his shaft now aggressively suck aball each, then lithe and athletic bodies pressed against his legs as they sister rode him like a bucking bronco.

Toma felt his head turn, staring into a strangely embarrassed looking sister that bit her lip and glared at him slightly before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Biri…" he started before the girl's talented tongue silenced him her slight body pressed against his bedside as her sister rode him without pause.

He felt the familiar twitch, and this time they didn't stop him instead the Misaka riding atop him flailed like a fish and all the girls around her began to twitch in pleasure as well.

All except the one who was kissing him, a dead giveaway but Toma decided to let it slide for now.

"Misaka is not sure how long a life will be even with the alterations to the Army, so Misaka has proposed that you allow us to carry your offspring, said Misaka gasping for air," breathed the clone who had just taken his load, her face ragged.

"Misaka wishes for you to impregnate all of the sisters here," replied one of the girls who had been teasing his balls.

The one who was kissing him said nothing, all of a sudden becoming very focused elsewhere.

Toma glanced at the seven still eager participants remaining and sighed.

Was this a change in his luck? Or a continuation? Such misfortune!


End file.
